


The Real Thing

by TychoAzrephet



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Begging, Biting, Choking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dom Sans (Undertale), Dry Humping, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Ectobiological Incest, Ectobiology, First Time, Fontcest, Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sensitive bones, Sibling Incest, Sub Papyrus (Undertale), Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, makeshift leash, pillow biting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 06:51:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16035215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TychoAzrephet/pseuds/TychoAzrephet
Summary: Sans makes Papyrus' first time a little rougher than expected, not that either of them mind of course...





	The Real Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! So I've been working on this fontcest story for a few months now, spawned out of the desire to see more Dom Sans content, and this is the result. I'm quite happy with it and hope it can slake the thirst of other's who've wanted to see more of Sans taking the reigns so to speak. 
> 
> Special shout out to my good friends Skerb, who was a great help with editting and proofreading(and inspiring me to even write this in the first place uwu), and Dodger who gave it a once over and a major confidence booster. 
> 
> Please enjoy! I will likely make a continuation in the future, eventually, I write so slowly my work could be plotted on a universal timescale. 
> 
> -Tycho

“Strip.” 

 

Papyrus sputtered and scrunched his legs up close to his chest plate, cheekbones flushing immediately as he looked at Sans, the shorter skeleton sat cross legged and grinning at the foot of his bed. 

 

“WH-WHAT??!” 

 

Sans chuckled and rested his elbows on his knees, grin tugging wider at Papyrus’ reaction, taking note of the faint orange glow above his teeth. 

 

“I said strip, bro. Get naked, if ya wanted to hear it phrased more bluntly.” he replied, chuckling again as Papyrus blushed deeper and rubbed the back of his skull nervously, absently playing with the fringe of his scarf. 

 

“WELL YES I KNOW WHAT YOU MEANT, SANS! IT’S JUST...WELL…” Papyrus said, starting indignantly before trailing off, awkwardly fidgeting with his fingers and glancing down at his armor. 

 

Sans propped up his skull on his palms and gave Papyrus a sympathetic smile, scooching himself a little bit closer, closing one eye in his signature lazy wink.

 

“You haven’t taken off that outfit since we made it, right?” Sans asked, tilting his skull as Papyrus nodded, the taller skeleton inhaling sharply as Sans reached over to slowly run a finger down the breastplate. “Trust me, bro. It still looks great on ya, but if we’re gonna do this I wanna get you down to your skivvies. Been too long since I’ve seen those sexy bones of yours, anyway.” he continued flirtingly, anticipation at the prospect adding a bit of gravel to his voice as the compliment sent flutters through Papyrus’ ribcage.  

 

“...VERY WELL THEN. IF THAT’S WHAT YOU’D PREFER...I SHALL...TEMPORARILY RELIEVE MYSELF OF MY BATTLE BODY!” Papyrus declared, speaking more emphatically to cover up his mounting anxiousness, focused on keeping his fingers from trembling as he reached down to pull off his boots. 

 

Sans nodded and leaned back, giving Papyrus room to carefully remove the various pieces of armor, laying them one by one on the bed beside them. As Papyrus shimmied the garter plate down his legs and around his ankles, Sans hooked two fingers between his teeth and whistled, causing Papyrus to flush bright orange while trying unsuccessfully to shield his modesty. He reached up to unwind his scarf, but faltered, glancing at Sans and smiling sheepishly. 

 

“UHM...IS IT ALRIGHT IF I...KEEP MY SCARF ON?” he asked, clutching the garment as a source of reassurance. Sans had to suppress the urge to let out and audible ‘awww’ at the question. 

 

“Heh, sure thing, bro. I got a  _ damn _ fine view as it is.” he replied, his eye lights shamelessly roaming over Papyrus’ form, taking in the soft enameled glow of his femurs and ribcage. His gaze strayed lower to Papyrus’ pelvis, raising a phantom eyebrow at the sight of orange magic coalescing between his hip plates, his amorous grin flashing more teeth. 

 

Papyrus felt a persistent warmth deepen as Sans stared at him with that sultry expression, rather than the chill he’d expected without his armor, it only seemed to be growing hotter between them. Sans’ lustful admiring was building a familiar tension around his crotch, he knew Sans must have noticed his magic condensing by now, and that thought flustered him further still. 

 

“S-...SO! UHH...AHEM, UHMM...AREN’T YOU GOING TO...TAKE YOUR CLOTHES OFF TOO?” Papyrus asked shakily, trying to distract from his quickly forming sex. Sans tilted his skull the opposite direction and hummed thoughtfully. 

 

“Oh, don’t worry, I’ll show off my stuff in a little while. Right now though I think we should address a more  _ pressing _ matter.” Sans said, deliberately drawing attention to Papyrus’ pelvis, the taller skeleton reluctantly looked down only to gasp in surprise. 

 

His magic had already formed the shape of his entrance, and slightly above his clit the base of a shaft was coiling together, he hadn’t even noticed how fast his arousal was mounting. He averted his eyes from Sans’ bashfully, the sound of his brothers devious chuckling not aiding his shyness. He could hardly believe he was displaying his magic organs so openly like this. 

 

“WHAT DO YOU...WANT ME TO DO?” he asked, unable to disguise the breathiness of his voice. Sans uncrossed his legs and sat up at attention with a gleaming want in his eyes. 

 

“Start playing with yourself.” he said, tone pitched low and commanding. Papyrus shivered and nodded dutifully. With halting trepidation he traced his hands down his ribs and towards his now dripping entrance, trying to keep his hand from trembling as he lined up to the waiting folds. He gave Sans one last nervous look before continuing. 

 

The predatory stare he was met with forced a moan from around his teeth, shutting his eyes and pressing one finger between the lips of his ecto flesh, mewling and shuddering as the stimulation shot up his spine. 

 

Sans watched with rapt focus as Papyrus began to shed his inhibitions. He could feel his own magic solidify beneath his shorts and throb at the sight of his brother panting in ecstacy, watching those slim fingers pump slowly in and out of that radiant trembling cunt. 

 

Papyrus kept his eyes shut as not to distract himself, looking at Sans would only worsen his dire need for something more substantial. Instead, he hunched forward and complied with his brothers order to play with his magic. By this point his cock had fully formed and was aching for equal attention, so Papyrus wrapped his other hand around its slender base, groaning as he began to stroke along the orange length. 

 

Within moments he was panting and whining audibly, two fingers buried inside his twat and driving against his innermost pleasure points, bucking his hips in sync with the pumping of his shaft. He could feel his soul burning against his bones while magic leaked off his sex, drops of neon orange staining the sheets below him. He was too lost within the haze of self enjoyment to care, the sound of his brothers previously measured breathing catching occasionally excited him even more. Knowing Sans was getting into this as much as he was spurred him on, tension and need growing mutually between them with every shiver and gasp. 

 

“Who’re you thinking about?” Sans asked suddenly, trying to keep his voice light-hearted and casual, unable to stop his obvious hunger echoing in every word. Papyrus’ rhythm stuttered at the question, the fantasies in his mind unravelling, lowering his skull and shakily parting his teeth. 

 

“...YOU…” he admitted, a skittering in his absent guts, nerves strained taut waiting for Sans’ response. He was met met with that all too familiar chuckling again, but there was keener edge to it now as Sans slowly moved to shuffle on his knees closer to Papyrus. 

 

“Oh? Is that right? Might be a proximity thing. I’ve heard you going at yourself plenty of times, bro. Ya sure there’s not any other monster you wish would  _ jump your bones _ ?” Sans asked, voice warped into a teasing purr, close enough to his brother now to see the beads of sweat dripping down his skull.   

 

Papyrus shook his head, the motion jerky and halting, raising his skull and forcing his eyes open. He managed to hold Sans’ ravenous gaze, feeling that skittering magnify unbearably, swallowing dryly and stammering out an answer before fully considering it. 

 

“N-NO! NO ITS...ITS ALWAYS YOU...N-...N-NEVER ANYONE ELSE! I ONLY WANT...I ONLY WANT YOU, SANS.” Papyrus said, feeling a strange weight depart him at those words, finally confessing his years’ long unrequited desire to his love. 

 

Sans stared at him impassively for a long moment, before opening his mouth to show off shining fangs, a growl emanating from his throat that sent terrible shivers down Papyrus’ spine. The shorter skeleton pulled himself up against his brother, raising a hand to Papyrus’ jaw and placing the other on the base of his spine, snickering as Papyrus nuzzled needily into his palm.

“Aww, that’s so romantic Paps. All this time picturing us rattlin’ together. I’m sure your imagination must’ve given ya plenty of vivid pictures, although…” Sans said, his voice a soothing murmur against Papyrus’ clavicle, letting his sentence hang and leaving the taller skeleton in suspense. 

 

Before Papyrus could quell his joy at Sans’ fingers tenderly trailing over his bones, he felt the grip around his spine tighten, jarringly spun around and roughly forced down onto his mattress. His eye sockets widened at the sudden aggression, squirming underneath the weight pressing on his back, freezing stock-still and groaning pitifully as he felt a tongue drag up his jawline. 

 

“...I gotta tell ya, nothin’ compares to the _real thing_.”

 

Papyrus dug his fingers into the sheets, mewling and grinding his pelvis up into Sans’ hips, any semblance of reservations shattering with his brother dominantly straddling him. “AHH! OH...OH GOD! SANS, SANS PL-PLEASE...PLEASE…NNNHH…” he babbled, unable to articulate his needs as Sans continued licking along his jaw and the back of his neck, the ministrations tortuously slow and forcing desperate moans from Papyrus’ throat. 

 

Sans chuckled, the sound heavy and sinister as he slowly thrusted himself against Papyrus’ tailbone, baring his fangs at the sound of his brother gasping in shock and pleasure. “Hmm? You say somethin’, bro? Please  _ what?  _ Does my precious little Papy want this  _ hard cock _ ?” he asked, adjusting his hips to grind his crotch directly against Papyrus’ slick entrance, the fabric of his shorts cruelly keeping their seething magics apart. 

 

Papyrus arched his spine and shuddered hard enough for his bones to rattle, feeling his cheekbones burn hot at Sans teasing him so filthily, whimpering at the unbearable closeness of Sans’ bulge against his shivering twat. “GHH...OHH...NNMPPH!  _ YES! _ GOD, SANS! PLEASE I NEED IT! I NEED YOU!” he begged raggedly, spreading his legs wider to encourage Sans’ grinding, fervorously rocking his hips to meet his brother’s motions.  

 

A lustful, satisfied smirk crept across Sans’ face, his cock throbbing at Papyrus pleading for him so desperately. He began tracing kisses and quick licks on Papyrus’ vertebrae, hooking his fingers between Papyrus’ ribs as he moved down his spine, listening gleefully as his brother panted and moaned into the sheets. Slowly, teasingly, Sans readjusted himself to be kneeling before Papyrus’ readily offered pelvis. He stopped briefly at the very base of Papyrus’ spine, a sudden naughty idea striking him as he gently bit down on the nub of tailbone, circling the tip of his tongue around the sensitive ridge. 

 

Papyrus gasped harshly and bit a mouthful of sheets, muffling his cries of shocked ecstacy, it felt so dirty what Sans was doing but he couldnt help adoring every second. His eye sockets widened as Sans’ fingers prodded at the holes of his sacrum, a high pitched whimper audible around his mouthful of fabric. Sans chuckled and the sound sent vibrations throughout Papyrus’ entire body. 

 

When he pulled his teeth away, Papyrus could feel Sans’ admiring, domineering gaze roaming over his bones, openly loving the way his brother casually stroked the crests of his hips in such a...possessive manner. Papyrus felt his cheekbones flush and his soul flutter, tense with anticipation for what Sans would do next, it was a strange yet exciting vulnerability. He spat the sheets out of his mouth and risked glancing over his shoulder, raising himself shakily on his elbows as his breath steamed from his teeth in short huffs. 

 

Sans was indeed staring at his sensitive regions intently, shrugging off his jacket and pulling the plain white shirt underneath over his skull. Papyrus couldn’t bite back a groan of arousal seeing his brothers wider and thicker physique exposed. The noise drew Sans’ attention, the older skeleton glancing up and meeting his eyes, that coy smile curling ear to ear and a phantom eyebrow raised curiously. 

 

“Like what ya see, bro?” he dared jokingly, raising his elbows to clasp his hands together behind his skull, posing sultrily and sticking out his broad blue tongue. Papyrus snickered despite himself, trust Sans to add levity even to this situation. The amusement was brief however as his eyes were drawn to the dim glow of Sans’ bulge. 

 

“OH Y-YES...YOU’RE QUITE HANDSOME, SANS.” Papyrus said, sincere yet detached, gaze riveted on his brothers crotch while Sans’ cheekbones flushed blue at the compliment. Noticing Papyrus’ transfixed expression, he teasingly traced a finger along the hem of his shorts, only to reach out and grip Papyrus’ femurs. 

 

“Aww, Paps, you’re such a flatterer. Lucky for you, I’ve got a  _ silver tongue _ of my own...” he said, Papyrus giving him a confused glance, to which Sans winked before licking up the length of Papyrus’ leg bone. Papyrus let out a shuddering groan and hunched his skull back down, peering past his own rib cage he could see an inverted view of Sans kneeling at his pelvis, shivering as that slick blue tongue climbed up to lap at his femur sockets.

 

“GHHH...SA-...SANS THAT FEELS...SO G- _ HHSS _ -AAAAHH!” Papyrus’ murmurings were cut off as Sans unexpectedly gave his brothers pussy a quick, rough lick that tore a gasp and loud shout of surprise from Papyrus’ mouth. Sans moved his mouth up to Papyrus’ mound and hesitated only for a moment, waiting for Papyrus to catch his breath, before slipping his cobalt tongue between those tight orange folds. The reaction of their magic sparking together sent fierce electricity up Papyrus’ spine, the younger skeleton whimpering in pleasure and inhaling sharply with a hiss, hips trembling as he felt Sans’ energy lapping at his inner walls.  

 

“Mmmm…you taste fantastic, Papyrus.” Sans said, words slightly muffled against his mouthful, the deep tone of his voice sending subtle vibrations up the length of Papyrus’ body. Clutching tightly to the bedsheets and writhing against his brothers tender licks, Papyrus let out a keening whine and hunched his skull down to watch Sans work, halfway between panting and sighing at the pleasure being slathered into him. 

 

“UUUNNHH...FU-...FUCK,  _ AAAWN! _ SANS THIS... _ HHHGH _ -OH PLEASE GOD, SANS...TAKE ME FU-...FURTHER!” Papyrus begged, voice strained near cracking as Sans’ tongue flicked another spark of ecstacy into his pussy, the older skeleton humming contentedly listening to his brothers desperate pleading. 

 

“Further, huh? You’re already fallin’ apart as is…” Sans mused aloud, grinning wickedly before wrapping a hand around the base of Papyrus’ sorely neglected cock, stroking along its length and taking Papyrus’ clit into his mouth. He circled the tip of his tongue around the nub of concentrated magic, giving Papyrus’ shaft the occasional squeeze, all the while his younger brother buried his face into the sheets to muffle hoarse whimpers and groans. Papyrus could hear his own bones rattling from pleasure, every pump of Sans’ hand and slick movement of his tongue had him choking back sobs, a wonderful seething pressure coiling within his pelvis.

 

Sans was paying close attention to Papyrus’ mounting pleasure, waiting and teasing until he was just at the precipice, before quickly pulling his mouth away and slipping two fingers into Papyrus’ dripping twat. There was a beat of silence as Papyrus’ delightful moaning was cut off with a harsh gasp, then a shrill euphoric cry as his body seized and convulsed, hips grinding down onto Sans’ fingers as ectoflesh spasmed around bone. Sans smiled contentedly as he watched his brother ride out the orgasm, giving his fingers a few pumps to extend the thrashing pleasure gripping Papyrus, eventually the younger skeleton wound down with a long shuddering sigh. 

 

“OOOOOHHH...UUURGHMPPH...HHHOLY SH...HOLY SHIT, SANS. THAT FELT SO, SO  _ SO _ GOOD...MHHMPH THANK YOU, BROTHER.” Papyrus breathed happily, looking over his shoulder with sheepish blush to his cheekbones, a blush that only deepened seeing Sans’ fangs bared and coated in a fluorescent orange fluid. Sans caught Papyrus’ look and smirked coyly, leisurely dragging his tongue over his fangs to lap up the juices, gulping it down with exaggerated satisfaction just to see Papyrus squirm in embarrassment and arousal.  

 

“You’re welcome, Paps. Judging by the size of that mess on your sheets, I’d say my fingering scratched an itch your solo jerking couldn’t.” Sans replied dryly, deliberately glancing towards the bed, Papyrus shyly looked down between his legs and covered his mouth in surprise. In the throes of his orgasm he hadn’t noticed the spurting of his cock, thick streams of orange cum had spattered onto his sheets, slowly sinking into and staining the fabric. 

 

“OH...OH MY...WELL, YES, I SUPPOSE YOU HAVE A POINT. THOUGH I’D IMAGINE YOUR TONGUE HAD A LARGER CONTRIBUTING ROLE.” Papyrus said, shivering slightly at the memory of that delightful sensation, to which Sans laughed and stuck his tongue out to mime a licking motion.  

 

As the last vestiges of afterglow cleared from his head, Papyrus wondered briefly if and how they were going to proceed, even feeling somewhat self-conscious having cum so soon into their night together. Those notions were dispelled instantly when Sans tugged his shorts down and off his ankles, splaying totally nude and proudly showing off his cock. Papyrus felt himself start to salivate and his ectopussy grow wetter at the sight. 

 

Sans’ cock was only slightly shorter in length than his own, but made up for it tenfold with startling width, a mass of neon blue ectomuscle pulsing with magic and dripping steadily at the head. Papyrus must have made some audible whimper, because Sans chortled in his throat and wrapped a hand around his base, giving a languid stroke that had a few drops of precum dripping unto Papyrus’ leg. 

 

“So…” Sans started casually, his tone light but the arousal in his voice giving the word a reverb, a deep note that had Papyrus squirming in anticipation. “...I seem to recall you begging awfully loud for me just a few minutes ago. Still think you can take this  _ fat cock _ in your tight pussy,  _ little bro _ ?” he asked, every syllable a dare that made Papyrus flush bright orange and clench his twat instinctually, new beads of sweat already rolling down his spine and ribcage.

 

Papyrus met Sans’ gaze and inhaled shakily, able to bare the dominance radiating from those brilliant eye lights, his own yearning need for his brother outweighing the nervousness he felt. “YES...YES I... _ PLEASE _ TAKE ME, SANS. I NEED YOU SO MUCH, PLEASE MAKE ME YOURS, BROTHER.” he said, his own voiced pitched lower and softer than normal, a breathy and airy tone of submission. Sans bared his fangs half in a grin, half in a snarl, Papyrus’ naked and amourous need sending a pulse down his spine and into his cock.

 

He slowly moved to mount his brother, laying himself against Papyrus’ spine and pressing him down into the mattress, grinding his dick along his tailbone and smirking as Papyrus moaned pitifully. Sans lowered his skull and began licking up Papyrus’ jawline, causing his little brother to shudder and whine, stilling only when Sans’ mouth was pressed against where his ear would likely be. 

 

“Hey, listen...if things get to be too much, you start feeling uncomfortable or whatever, doesn’t matter any reason at all. You say stop, and we stop. Won’t be awkward, don’t you worry about ruinin’ the mood or nothin’. You can always tell me if we need to put on the breaks. Okay, Paps?” Sans whispered quietly, placing a hand over his brother’s and squeezing encouragingly, the care in his voice ringing genuine and flooding Papyrus’ mind with reassurance. He gripped Sans’ hand and squeezed back his consent, turning his skull and pressing their teeth together in a light kiss, gazing upon his older brothers face with glowing adoration. 

 

“I TRUST YOU, SANS.” he responded simply and truthfully, those words sending a deep blush over Sans’ cheekbones, and an elated fluttering through his soul. Sans pressed back with a deeper, stronger kiss, licking over Papyrus’ teeth and the roof of his mouth. Papyrus groaned and quickly summoned his own ecto tongue to reciprocate, humming to himself at the sweet electric taste of Sans’ magic, loving how his brother’s larger tongue forcibly tangled against his. 

 

After long seconds passed, Sans broke their making out with ecto saliva dripping from his fangs, panting slightly with his eye lights shining almost manically. He slowly lined up the head of his cock to Papyrus’ entrance, teasing against those ready and waiting lips, pressing his teeth against the side of Papyrus’ skull again as his younger brother gasped shallowly.

 

“Deep breath, little bro, stay relaxed.” Sans whispered soothingly, Papyrus’ nodded shakily in response, obediently inhaling deeply. As he did, Sans moved his hips forward and began pressing himself between the folds of Papyrus’ pussy, gritting his fangs at the tightness gripping him immediately. Papyrus’ eye sockets widened and his breath hitched, a long moan of discomfort slipping out between his teeth as he felt Sans’ cock stretch him out, clutching at his brothers hand and doing his best to stay relaxed as instructed. Sans laced his fingers between Papyrus’ and squeezed gently, murmuring a steady stream of encouragement and praise as he sank deeper. Papyrus shut his eyes tightly and let out the occasional whimper as Sans’ massive length started to fill him. 

 

“Ooooh, fu-fuck...okay Paps...urghh, you’re doing great baby, you’re doing _so_ good. Just keep...nnmmph, just keep breathing, in and out slow just like that. Hhhnh...yeah there ya go, good boy, you got me halfway, lil bro. Fuck...holy _fucking_...sh-shit, you’re so tight Papy...ooooohhh yeah, mnhmm. Feels _good_ , don’t it? This big cock stretching out your pussy? Heh, h-heh my little brother...uurghnn, taking me like a _fuckin’_ _champ_ …” Sans muttered in a half teasing, half soothing tone, hoping to distract Papyrus from any pain as he felt himself begin to bottom out. Papyrus drew a shuddering breath in through his teeth, the sensation of Sans’ magic penetrating his own left him trembling, his brothers slow and careful advancements combined with the pillow talking was helping him significantly. 

 

“OOOHHHH... _ AHHWN _ ...FU-FUCK...FUCK, SSSSAAAANNNSSS...YES IT...OHHH IT FEELS GOOD...NRRMMPPHMPH...SH-... _ SHIT _ , GOD YOU’RE SO... _ UUUGHH _ , SOOO FU-FUCKING BIG…” Papyrus groaned and panted out curses, teeth clenched and sweat dripping steadily down his skull, mewling as Sans’ fingers traced along his ribs and collar bone. Hazily, he could feel could feel the last few inches sink into his twat, gasping as Sans’ hips finally clicked against his own, Papyrus could only mutely rattle his bones as the unbelievable sensation of being completely filled washed over him. 

 

Sans grunted deeply and took a moment to catch his own breath, ignoring his instincts to start thrusting as Papyrus’ magic clenched so tightly around his cock, giving his brother recovery time was more important than getting off. Instead, he stroked his hands over Papyrus’ shivering bones in soft caresses, feeling satisfaction as his little brother gradually relaxed and started panting audibly again. 

 

“Hhhhnhh...fuckin’  _ hell _ ...god, you’re amazing, Paps. Took all of it on your fffff-first try...uuughhnn...just keep breathing. In and out...there ya go, that’s a good boy. We got alllll night...hrrgh, n-no rush, you take as long as you need to get-ahh! Sh-shit...get used to me.” Sans said, words halted and stitled between gasps, slight tremors in his hips as he did his best to hold totally still. 

 

Papyrus shuddered underneath his brother’s tender caresses, breathing quickly and desperately, an energy so foreign yet so familiar buried deep in his most sensitive manifestation. The sensations sparking up his spine and into his soul were breathtaking, so far above any self inflicted pleasure to be unrecognizable, Papyrus’ jaw hung open in an extended moan of paralyzed ecstacy. Adjusting to Sans’ length second by second was excruciating for the both of them, gradually however Papyrus felt his walls begin to shift and contour more smoothly to Sans’ pulsing muscle, eventually the shocked discomfort faded and gave way to a strong continuous pleasure. 

 

Papyrus shakily raised himself up on his elbows, groaning lightly with every breath, flexing his inner muscles experimentally and shivering at the surge of pleasure it sent through him. Sans gasped and bit back a groan of his own, fighting down his impatience and resisting the urge to start slamming his hips forward, sweat beading on his brow as he held himself in check. Papyrus noticed Sans’ repressed noises of course, a brief flare of mischief inspiring him to give another, harder squeeze of his twat. This sent both brothers into audible whining, Sans’ locked knees giving out causing him to press Papyrus further down into the mattress, the younger skeleton crying out in need as his trepidation finally broke. 

 

“AHHH! OHHH, OH SANS, PLEASE! I’M...NNMPPH, I’M READY! I CAN...I CAN TA-TAKE IT! OH GOD...UUUGHH, FU-FUCK ME, BROTHER! PLEEEAAASSEE!” Papyrus begged, his voice strained and shrill, doing his best to push back onto Sans’ buried cock. There was a long pause of Sans staying silent, leaving Papyrus wondering if he’d actually heard him, when he yelped in shock as his head was suddenly wrenched backwards. Sans had wound the tassel of Papyrus’ scarf around his fist, yanking it taut and forcing Papyrus back up, using the garment as a makeshift leash. 

 

“ _ Say that again. _ ” Sans growled, voice pitched an octave lower, the domineering tone giving him chills. Papyrus could feel the fabric wrapping tightly around his vertebrae. He could still breathe perfectly fine, but the sensation of Sans holding him in almost choking manner was unbearably arousing. He croaked out a strangled whimper, trying and failing to turn his head to face his brother, simply tilting his skull and stammering out his desperate plea again. 

 

“PLL-PLEASE...PLEASE...FUCK ME SANS- _ HHHRHHKK-OHHAAAHH! _ ” Papyrus was cut off abruptly as Sans thrusted himself forward, their hips clacking together loudly, Sans tugging harder on Papyrus’ scarf as he started laying into his brother at a hard pace. Sans’ cock pumped in and out of Papyrus’ dripping pussy in quick, forceful strokes, his thick length stretching out the walls of ectoflesh a little further with every movement. Papyrus’ jaw hung open with his tongue trailing out in heavy pants, eye sockets wide and tears starting to form at the edges, sobs of overstimulated pleasure pouring out of his constricted throat. 

 

“Nnnrmpph! Yeah...that’s right...needy little...uurrmph!  _ Fuck _ ! Shit...squeeze just like that, bro, uuuuggghhnn fuck yeah...heh, heh whew! Needy little slut wants his big bro to fuck him,  _ hmmm _ ? You have any...rrrnnmph... _ any _ idea how long I’ve wanted to bend your skinny ass over like this? Just...ooohh...just fuckin’ pin you down and _ rail _ this tight little pussy? And now I hear you  _ beggin’ _ for it? Oh don’t worry,  _ lil bro _ , I’m gonna fuck you, alright. Fuck you ‘till...hhaaawwhn...rrrgh, fuck you ‘till you’re  _ screamin’ _ like a proper bitch.” Sans said, voice ragged through panting, punctuating his dirty talk with rougher thrusts into Papyrus’ cunt. 

 

Papyrus was swiftly succumbing the blinding ecstacy being slammed into him, registering Sans’ filthy words, only able to respond with drawn out broken groan. He balled the sheets into his fists, clenching hard enough for his knuckles to pop, every bone of his body shaking from overwhelming pleasure. Papyrus hung his head back as Sans tugged steadily on his scarf, each breath a strangled whine rising in pitch with every stroke of Sans’ cock, finally culminating in a fully fledged orgasmic shriek. 

 

“HHHHIIIIHNN- _ AAAAAAHHHHHH _ !!!  _ FFFUUUCKK _ !! FUCK, OH MY...FU-FUCKING  _ GOD _ ! MORE, MOOOOREEE! PLEEASSEE! H-HARDER SAAANS!” Papyrus cried, tears of ecstasy trailing down his cheekbones, desperately pushing his hips backwards to meet Sans’ thrusts. Sans huffed out something between a chuckle and a growl, giving a few more thrusts into Papyrus’ twat before letting go of his scarf, savoring his brothers whimpering groans. He grabbed Papyrus by the wrists and yanked his arms back, pulling them taut while burying himself to the hilt again, leaving Papyrus mewling helplessly while grinding his hips as best he could. 

 

“Hhh...hhheh, h-heh  _ more _ ? God damn, you’re ffffuckin’...urgh...needy. Okay,  _ lil bro _ , let’s see just how much you can  _ take _ .” Sans said, voice ringing with menace, magic surging as he drove himself hard enough into Papyrus for his spine to rattle. Papyrus gasped harshly and hung his head back, feeling Sans’ iron grip around his wrists tugging his arms back, he could only babble in overwhelmed ecstasy as Sans held him still and fucked him silly. 

 

Papyrus could feel his bones actually start to go numb, the sensation of Sans’ fingers digging into his wrists and hips crashing into his own, it all began to feel dull compared to the ravaging his pussy was receiving. Sans’ brutal pace was pushing his magic past the breaking point, but Papyrus couldn’t care less, the only sound from his mouth was a torrent a broken sobs begging for his brother’s cum. His own cock was dripping steadily as his impending release mounted, rocked back and forth wildly by Sans’ thrusts, spattering the bedsheets and Papyrus’ legs. Sans’ cock had started to swell imperceptibly as their rutting went on, the older skeleton drenched in sweat and panting gutturally, a flow of sticky precum seeping into Papyrus’ tight depths. 

 

Sans felt himself teetering at the edge while ramming Papyrus at full strength, it was exquisite feeling Papyrus fluttering tighter around him with each thrust, every ragged shriek of pleasure from his brothers mouth had his cock pulsing harder. In a moment of frenzy, Sans’ sensibilities left him, baring his fangs and biting down hard on Papyrus’ collarbone, slamming himself to the hilt and snarling as he came. His entire body twitched from the shuddering of his pelvis, his cock shooting thick streams of vibrant blue into Papyrus’ stuffed pussy, staining and overfilling his brother’s twat with hot streaks of cum.  

 

Papyrus felt a wonderful spike of pain as his brothers teeth scraped against his bone, registering as searing electric magic was pumped into him, and with that his climax broke like a frayed wire. He threw back his skull and howled Sans’ name at the top of his lungs, pussy clenching so tightly it spattered their hips with a mixture of fluids, every bone of his body shaking under waves of ecstasy as his soul flared and sparked wildly. The two brothers stayed locked in their orgasmic embrace, Sans digging in his fangs and growling out his pleasure, Papyrus’ fevered cries drawn out until they faded to pitiful whimpers. 

 

Gradually, they wound down and collapsed onto the mattress, both shivering hard enough for their bones to rattle. The air heavy with desperate panting, the post-orgasm washing over and leaving them ultra-sensitive, gasping and moaning at the little tremors of aftershock. Sans slowly realized he still had a mouthful of Papyrus’ collarbone, he gingerly pulled his fangs away and carefully placed a hand on Papyrus’ cheek, the younger skeleton shivering but eagerly nuzzling into the contact. Sans pulled him into an exhausted kiss, lazily lapping at his teeth and jaw, running a trembling hand over Papyrus’ heaving ribcage. 

 

“Hhhh...hhuuhh...ooooh, whew...I love you...so fucking much…” Sans whispered tenderly, his voice subdued and ragged, staring into Papyrus’ sockets with a soaring adoration in his soul. Papyrus returned the kiss as best he could, smiling weakly and groaning as he felt Sans’ fingers pet and caress him gently, a blush blooming on his cheeks at Sans’ gaze of soft affection. 

 

“OOOHH...OH MY...NHH, I...I LOVE YOU TO, SANS. MORE THAN ANYTHING…” Papyrus said, his voice harsh and scratchy from excessive screaming, fumbling his hand into Sans’ and squeezing tightly to reinforce his declaration. They stayed that way from some time, cuddling and basking in the mutual love they felt, souls glowing and pulsing in unison.

 

Eventually, Sans raised himself up and began slowly pulling himself out, gritting his teeth and hissing as his cock wrested free of Papyrus’ clinging muscles. Papyrus groaned and shivered as Sans’ cock slipped out, the sensation of being emptied excruciatingly slow, blushing harder as cum started to trickle down his femurs. Sans sat back on his haunches and took in the sight, rubbing the back of his skull in a mixture of shock and pride, seeing his brother so thoroughly overwrought and absolutely soaked with his cum. 

 

“Maybe uhhh...heh heh, oh man...maybe we, err, I...maybe I got a liiiiiittle carried away there...you alright, Papyrus?” Sans asked, chuckling to cover up his disbelief, reaching out to stroke Papyrus’ tailbone comfortingly. Papyrus mewled and shivered appreciatively, rolling onto his back with a deep moan, unable to hold back a giggle of his own looking down at their mess. He held out his arms to Sans, who promptly laid down into his embrace, their arms wrapping around each other as Papyrus nuzzled happily into the crook of Sans’ neck.   

 

“I FEEL PHENOMENAL, SANS. YOU CERTAINLY WEREN’T EXAGGERATING, I CAN CONFIDENTLY SAY I MUCH PREFER THE  _ REAL THING _ …” 

 


End file.
